Falling Down
by Silly Geeses
Summary: Taking place after the events of "All Fall Down" With Spencer going to school in Boston, and her family out there house for awhile, Teddy doesn't know what to do when she discovers she is pregnant.


_I watched the new hour hour-long episode of Good Luck Charlie called "All Fall Down" and this idea of a story just came to me. __**If you have not seen "All Fall Down" then read the first chapter at your own risk! It contains spoilers. Watch the episode before reading; I believe it is on tonight (1-26-13) and all throughout the week. **_

_I know there have been many fanfictions of Teddy getting pregnant, but it doesn't hurt to have another one._

_Enjoy!_

**Falling Down**

**Chapter One: Boston**

Life came, crashing down on a Saturday. That is, more than it already has.

They have all stuck in the tiny hotel room for two days, ever since her father released those Brazilian termites into the house and the whole place came tumbling down. Teddy Duncan didn't think it could get any worse than it already was. She was already stuck, as part of her punishment for flying to Boston, babysitting her little brother Toby while the rest of the family went out for a much-needed break to a bowling alley over in Aurora. All she could do was the homework she had gotten at school the day before or color in one of Charlie's coloring books, but after she laid Toby down for a nap, she dug through her purse until she found a brown plastic bag with a pink box hidden inside.

She slowly opened up the box, letting its content slip into her hand. It felt so real, so grown up. Teddy was only 17, wouldn't actually turn eighteen until late August. High school graduation was closer, at about four months away. She put all that to the side though, because thinking of it wasn't really her favorite thing to do.

The hotel bathroom was tiny. She sat down, reading the instructions thoroughly, and followed them. The five minutes she had to wait seemed like an eternity. She tapped her foot, walked out of the bathroom multiply times to check on her little brother, and tried to figure out how something like this could have happened.

All she could think about was a month or so ago, when his parents were out of town.

When the five minutes were up, she hesitated, but after a few, long, seconds passed, she look down at the result.

Positive.

Teddy threw the test back into her purse, not wanting to see it anymore and ripped the small cardboard box in into skinny strands, and then she left the bathroom with no trace that she was there. She made sure Toby would be safe for a minute alone and ran two flights up, to the thirteenth floor, throwing the test away into a garage bin available there, so her parents wouldn't see it and guess that it's hers.

And when she made her way back to the hotel room, baby Toby was still asleep. She curled up in one of the beds and fell asleep.

xXxXxXx

When she was in Boston, even though she was only in the town for a few hours, all Teddy could think about was haw beautiful and historic the entire town was. She had passed Fenway Park and she tried to picture sitting in one of the green seats and watching the Red Sox play a game against the Yankees. It wasn't hard for her to imagine.

There were so many colleges in Boston, probably twice as much as there are in the entire state of Colorado. She knew that there was a good possibility that at least one would accept her. She wouldn't be that far from Spencer and their relationship could start up again. Maybe after college, she wouldn't want to leave, but instead settle down and spend the rest of her life in New England.

That was what Teddy dreamed about. Moving to Boston, but she wasn't alone. There was a toddler with big brown eyes and suitcases full of clothing that would fit Charlie. Sharing a dorm with a roommate and a child while going to college and paying for daycare.

She didn't dream of Spencer.

There was no visiting him after he was done with class or going for walks through the Boston streets.

XxXxXxX

She woke up two hours later, when she heard the door open and her family entered the hotel room, laughing. They told her about what fun they had bowling and playing laser tag, and where they went out to lunch. Her dad mentioned that they should do this again, when Teddy was ungrounded. They were clueless. They didn't know that their oldest daughter was pregnant.


End file.
